


The Audition

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I accidentally deleted - fat fingers on older version iPhone </p><p>From valar-morekinks LJ prompt</p><p>Arya, banshee wailing vocalist, and her sister, red headed axe wielder, are auditioning for a drummer for their next tour.</p><p>* sorry in advance for typos and grammar - not beta and typed on iPhone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drummer 1 - Sandor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swimmingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfox/gifts).



It already was a long day, and they only auditioned one drummer so far. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes seeing how the drummer was making eyes and ears and all sorts of strange gestures at her sister. It was like watching a kinky version of the Animal Planet, watching a large hairy baboon trying to mate with a soft fluffy rabbit. Fuck it, she wouldn't be surprised if he tried to pull off his pants and tried to fan out his tail feathers like a damn peacock!

She almost bust out laughing when in the middle of his drum solo, the drummer smashed the cymbal and stood up, snarling and ripping off his white wife beater. His hairy chest (was he part bear - did his mother?????) was slick with sweat and he strangely seemed larger and more muscular than he was clothed. He waited a few beats before he hit the last crashing, booming beat that signaled the close of the excruciating long song her sister chose.

When the song stopped, her sister's mouth was agape as she ogled the drummer's torso.

Arya had to put a stop to this. "Sansa, close your trap before you catch some flies. Thanks.... ugh.... Hairball. We will call you and let you know."

"Little wolf bitch, my name is Sandor as I told you a fucking million times. You just want me and are jealous that my attentions are focused elsewhere." He then turned and grinned (grimaced she thought) at her sister, his scars stretching grotesquely. 

Her sister was lapping it in, played with her long red hair, and cooed, "Sandor, you were so great. I think we could make beautiful music together."

That was it! She made retching sounds and told him to get the fuck out as she needed to huddle with her sister.

When finally the hairy yeti left the room, leaving his wet shirt on the floor, she turned to her sister and said, "No." 

That was it, and they brought in the next drummer.


	2. Drummer 2 - Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas, willas, willas!

When the next drummer came in, both she and her sister were shocked speechless.

A tall willowy man with long wavy chocolate brown locks (she would literally kill for that hair and would happily throw away her painful extensions that did not look half as good) ambled in with a striking pale pink cane and a tambourine. He was wearing a cream colored linen poncho and tight dark jeans. A delicate scent of roses filled the air.

Her sister was first to come out of her stupor and gently queried, "Hi, my name is Sansa and this is my sister Arya. While we have some slower rock ballads, we are mainly known for her powerful vocals and my shredding." She smiled and lightly tapped her electric yellow guitar that she affectionately named Lemoncakes.

The man grinned back. She had to admit it that he had a nice smile, really white teeth (she laughed internally as she thought the better to bite you with). 

"My name is Willas Tyrell...."

"Wait," her sister unexpectedly interrupted, "are you related to Roses are Red? I love their music. They are so cute!!!! Do you know Margaery and Loras???" She wanted to vomit for the second time this morning - she hated that fluffy pop. She didn't understand how her sister could seriously shred yet love teeny bop like the Roses are Red.

Willas tapped his cane which she now can see has white rose designs etched on it. "Yes, they are my siblings, but I am not them... I am a serious musician." He proceeded to remove the snare drum in the kit and replaced it with his tambourine.

With that, he began playing the intro of one of their hits. He made it slow down and swing a bit, and his long hair seemed to have a wind machine attached to it as it was flowing with the music. It was strangest version of their speed metal hit; and Sansa, caught up with his gentle beat, decided to go acoustic and swapped her Lemoncakes with a ukulele (how did that get in their studio?????) to play her solo.

At the end, her sister and Willas were grinning each other as her sister managed to get behind the kit and was sitting on his lap while he played with only one hand (where was his other hand????).

Her sister sighed, "Ohhh, that felt so good. I mean that sounded so good." They both blushed like red roses. 

She felt that she was going to be sick again. 

"Next," she grounded out.


	3. Drummer 3 - Tormund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is loud. I made him a red head - shrugs, why not?

*quoted words from A Storm of Swords*

The next drummer opened the door so forcibly that it ricocheted back and closed back on him. 

Both she and Sansa looked at each and busted out laughing - Arya belly laughing like a donkey and Sansa gently and melodiously laughing.

After a moment, the door opened cautiously. Out stepped a giant man dressed in furs and leathers. His head was full of thick red dreadlocks.

"Harr.... I made such a grand entrance. Hargh," he spitted a large loogie.

Both she and her sister shuddered. She decided to that she should respond.

"Let's have some fun and do a few covers - how about Love Hurts? Um, what is your name? I think you know me and my sister."

"Tormund is my name, and drumming is my game. I do know you but would like to know you both better. You two ladies are mighty pretty... you so short and such a firecracker, a great appetizer, while your sister so tall and sweet would be a sweet dessert. Hargghh," he spat again.

She rolled her eyes. Guys always want threesomes with them. It happened only once when they both overindulged on her sweet 16 and they both vowed never again unless it was with tall, dark and tasty Stannis Barantheon (yum!).

"Ladies, I saw that Sandor was here. Let me tell you that he is all hair, no substance. I am the real deal. *I can outdrink, outfight, and outsing him, and my member's thrice the size o' his.*"

"Easy, cowboy. This is not my first rodeo. Let us see what you got." She then groaned, thinking that he might get the wrong idea and disrobe.

Luckily, he got behind the kit and chucked out the tambourine and replaced it with a monster snare drum he happened to be carrying. He then kicked the bass drum so loudly the floor and windows shook. 

Pounding his giant sticks feverishly to his own beat, he bashed the drum heads, looking like the muppet Animal come to life. Two of the interior studio windows cracked and broke. Sansa looked like she was in pain, but she still looked beautiful (damn her to hell!!!!).

Finally, he stopped when all the furs were sopping wet with his sweat.

Sansa looked at her pleadingly, delicately shaking her head no and mouthing the word "no please."

"Wow, that was something indeed.... That was so loud it felt like my brain is bleeding out of my eyes and ears and.... well every hole, but unfortunately, this tour my sister convinced me would be partly acoustic. I am so sorry for wasting your time. I think you know where the door... the one you opened, closed and opened again.... is. Dude, thanks but no thanks."

When he stomped out slamming the door, Sansa asked excitedly, "Accoustic really?"

"Hell no. Next."


	4. Drummer 4 - Sweetrobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so sweet....

Finally, a short break between the seemingly endless line of drummers who were not quite right. Either too hairy, or too twee, or too loud (their mum would be shocked that she even thought that something was too loud!).

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and deeply out. She belted a long high D6 note and let it wail out, as her body slowly relaxed.

She felt the soft hand of her sister lightly on her arm. She opened up her eyes and looked way up to see her sister's happy glittering eyes and her wide grin. Sansa loved the auditions - making new friends (friends with benefits - smirk) and practicing (omg, she loved to practice way too much!). She couldn't help but let Sansa's infectious enthusiasm get to her.

She smiled and tapped her sister's perfect nose and said, "Be good and be safe."

"Always. No glove, no love," her sister smiled brightly. "Seriously though, Mum wants us to audition the next drummer as a personal favor to her."

She groaned, fearing the worst.

"It is our cousin, Sweetrobin. Apparently, Aunt Lysa got him some drum lessons for health reasons and he got real good. Aunt Lysa said he is a child prodigy. Be nice, he is family. You remember what mom always said?"

"Family, duty, honor," they both harmonized together with Sansa having a warm contralto to her clearer soprano.

The door opened and out popped a young slight boy, who nervously giggled. He was wearing a onesie (who knew they make onesies that big????) and clutching his huge iphone.

"Can everyone face the other way? I want to play I Love Rock-n-Roll."

"Ugh, ok. You need to count it so we know when to start." She shrugged. The band all turned around because well he is family.

"1-2-3-4," he piped up. 

And he sounded so sharp and hitting each beat squarely and assuredly. She turned to her sister and both shared surprised smiles. Maybe, it worked because he is family. He didn't look like them but neither did she look like her Amazonian sister. It was Ohana like how she is Stitch to her sister's Lilo - why they are pure sonic magic when they sing and play together.

Curious, she had to turn around and realized that Sweetrobin was not playing at all but was ogling her sister as she was bent over making her Lemoncakes wail. He somehow programmed the drum speakers to his iphone. He was definitely not family (must have been switched at birth)!

"What the fuck!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" she screeched and rushed towards the boy who immediately ran away screaming. Sansa held her back.

"Sansa, let me go!!!! He was the pervert that watched you lathering up in the shower!"

Her sister screeched and finally hit that high C note! Sansa ran as quickly as she could in her ridiculously high six-inch yellow Louboutins. It was too late - the kid got on his bike and raced away.


	5. Drummer 5 - Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gardener always beating around the bush.....

Another long break before the Stark girls were ready for the next drummer. 

Long limbed Stansa was deceptively fast even in her killer heels but she could not outrun a 10 speed bike, especially one that had a five minute headstart. It took her some time to cool down, as she delicately sipped from a pink straw her sparking water flavored with Aranciata blood orange (a frou frou drink but surprisingly refreshing) and touched up her makeup (gently applying powder on her perfect little nose and chin). 

Arya still felt riled up about that little shit - what a fucking waste of time!!!!!

Their manager/mother stepped in, hugged her girls, and apologized about what they all now termed the Milli Vanilli Sweetrobin Incident.

Arya relaxed into her mother's arms and sighed, "No mas - we can have Robb or Jon on the drums like the last tour."

"Arya, we need a real drummer. While family and duty and honor are everything, there are limits. Look, they can still tour with us and help out as roadies. They can't really screw that up, right????"

The Stark ladies looked at each other and bursted out laughing. In the last tour, Jon, blinded by the lights, walked off and fell off the stage, instead of walking to his kit. And then his replacement, Robb totally messed up the intros of each of their song, requiring them to restart each song at least two more times. Even Sansa, normally so patient, started calling them D and D-er, like everyone else did.

"Just two more drummers who I think have potential. I will send the rest home. You really don't want Jon to drum - do you?"

Her girls agreed and got back to the band.

The door opened and out came the man straight out of her dreams - their gardener who loved to work bare shirted even on the colder days. 

She realized that she was drooling and immediately closed her own trap. She looked over and saw her sister looking smug and discretely giving her the thumbs up.

"Um, Gendry, what are you doing here? Is that a stick in your pants or are you happy to see me?" She decided sass was the only way to go.

His dark eyes melted into hers and he chuckled, "Both!" He took out his drum (unfortunately) sticks, removed his shirt (just like old times), and strutted towards the drum kit. He adjusted the drums and cymbals which were still in disarray from the Animal audition. His muscles (biceps, triceps, delts, abs, etc.) rippled as he moved and bent down to pick the cymbal stand. He looked over his muscled shoulder and quirked a smile when he saw her staring at his ass, and she smirked right back. Sassy, sassy, her bull!

He was surprisingly decent drummer, very rhythmic although he tended to speed up out of control at the end (as she recalled from last summer - smirk). 

When his set ended, she looked at her sister who discretely shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. It was up to her. It would be nice to have rides from a young bull all tour long but not at the expense of her family - her mum and da who invested a lot of money in this tour, her perfect sister who worked so hard and never complained, or her dorky brothers who do really try their best to help out on the tour. She shook her head to her sister and walked quietly to Gendry.

She whispered, "I thought you did great but I don't think you are right for this tour. Sorry."

He whispered huskily back, "I only took up the drums last year because I want to see you while you go on tour. I just miss you, little one."

She walked him out and kissed him. "I am right here. You don't have to be a drummer.... you can always tour with me."

They full on snogged.

Her mother and sister were watching them both and winked. She even saw them do a fist bump (Sansa started doing it when she saw the First Lady doing it). 

She sighed and then back to kissing him.


	6. Drummer 6 - Stannis (finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mannis

There was a long (but hugely satisfying - smirk) break before the last drummer came out. It was too bad that the studio didn't have a shower or two installed (although that would have made the break last even longer - the bull had a lot of stamina!). With her hair a greasy mess, she felt sticky and grungy even after wiping off using massive amounts of wet paper towels.

The thing that was so annoying wasn't the cat calls and adolescent hand gestures she received from the other band members but the smug and knowing smile that graced her sister's perfect face. 

"Ok, let's bring in the last drummer."

Out came Stannis who she and her sister loving named The Mannis. Unlike the other men they drooled over, he was always so put together. He wore his perfectly fit dark (lightweight wool) suit - the only concessions to informality of the audition were that he wore no tie and that the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, reviewing a slight smattering of dark hair (hair she could see herself holding onto in the throes of passion). 

Her eyes quickly darted at her sister and tapped the left side of her nose, their secret "sisters before misters" signal for yours (with the right tap meaning mine). She had already partaked with his nephew - the Mannis was all her sister. Her sister looked back and tapped both sides of her nose. When Sansa saw how confused and surprised she was, she walked to her and whispered, "Unless Gendry minds or if you have an exclusive thing going, I don't mind if we share - he is the Mannis after all!"

All the while, the object of their fascination smirked a bit as he watched the two Stark girls excitedly whispering in the corner. He put his jacket on a chair and rolled up his white sleeves of his white tux shirt, showing his strong forearms (one of her greatest weakness) and began to stretch, making both girls moan. His smirk got even bigger.

"Your mother asked me to wait... that it will be worth the wait. Is there anything you want me to play? How about Girls, Girls, Girls?"

Sansa immediately broke off their not so silent discourse and nodded.

"Thank you so much for waiting, Mr. Barantheon," Sansa started to say.

"Call me Stannis."

"Stannis, my sister and I love that song," Sansa smiled brightly.

As he walked to get behind the kit, both girls smirked at each other as they unabashedly ogled his perky rounded backside.

"And I love Girls, Girls, Girls," he smiled back at them both.

He felt so tight, in the groove. Yet even in his almost surgical precision with his stick unerringly hitting their sweet spots, they could feel the passion in his confident strong strokes, the driving throbbing bass beats that never let up. She was afire, her body undulating uncontrollably. Her sister was grinding her Lemoncakes with abandon, her head thrown back with her mouth agape. She could not take it as she and her sister both screamed out the last high note in ecstasy as the Mannis roared, their first simultaneous musical orgasm. 

There was complete silence, other than heavy breathing, for a few beats as some of the other band members took out their cigs. 

"Was it good for you?" he hoarsely spoke. His voice was still raw from his rebel yell.

She and her sister yelled out together in perfect synchrony, "Fuck yeah!"


End file.
